The Journey Revisited: Holding Caves
by FenZev
Summary: Whatever will two elves do while trapped within the holding caves? Fenris dares to ask Zevran about his powers of seduction. One-shot. Complete.


_****__WARNING OF M/M interaction: please do not continue to read unless you are comfortable with this subject matter. Thank you._

_A/N: This story is a standalone one-shot. Slight revision of Chapter 16: Confusion from The Journey (with absolutely no need to have read that story to enjoy)._

* * *

He had exhausted most of his energy trying to get out of the restraints that tightly held him to the wall. Whatever force of magic had been placed on him, Fenris was unable to use his lyrium talents or break his binds, and his frustration was growing. Zevran watched him for most the night, struggling, sweating, tearing into the flesh on his wrists as he tried to break free. As he did so Zevran chose to rest, saving his strength for when the opportunity presented himself for escape. By morning, at least what Zevran assumed was morning as it was difficult to judge in their dark confines, Fenris was slumped against the wall, appearing tired and drained.

"You should save your energy my friend, they no doubt have prepared this place for your special talents."

Fenris shot a nasty glance in Zevran's direction. "I am_ not_ your friend," he said while continuing to pull on the chains.

"Come come," Zevran said sternly, "we certainly might as well be friends since we're stuck here, no?"

Fenris continued to glare and growled, "No."

Zevran sighed as he stood up and removed the bindings from his hands and feet. "That is a shame, since I was more than willing to help you out of your chains. Perhaps I should leave you tied up then."

Fenris looked at Zevran curiously. "How did you..."

But Zevran cut him off. "Oh, now we are friends again? Good. Stop moving and let me get behind you." Fenris shifted uncomfortably as Zevran began to pick the locks on Fenris' wrists. "You really have done a number on yourself," he stated as he released one arm.

"You could have told me you were free earlier and saved me the trouble of fighting," Fenris said in his broody manner.

"Oh? And miss the silent bonding we've had for hours? I wanted to give you time to calm down so you didn't kill me the moment I freed you."

Fenris muttered through gritted teeth, "I am not going to kill you. Yet."

"Ah, this is good to know," Zevran said as he released his second wrist. Fenris moved his arms in front of him, working the blood back into them and observing the damage he'd done to himself. His wrists were bloodied and bruising.

Zevran knelt in front of him to work on the shackles around his ankles. He looked up at Fenris as he did so. "You know, if you didn't have such hatred for me, I can think of a great way to pass the time."

Fenris studied his face. "Are you seriously making a pass at me while we're trapped in here?"

"Of course, what else should two roguishly handsome elves do when trapped together in darkness?"

Fenris shifted under his stare but remained silent as Zevran continued to work on his restraints. "Is this how you convinced her to sleep with you," Fenris asked as he rubbed his ankles after Zevran freed him, "by rescuing her?"

"Why you wish to talk instead of ravish each other is beyond me," Zevran said sighing, moving back to his position on the opposite wall. "But if you wish to get it all out, by all means, let us begin."

"I do not wish to appear ungrateful. If I do, I apologize. For my release, however temporary, and for saving Hawke that night. But when I learned you did more than save her..." Fenris trailed off, anger building within him again.

Zevran sat against the wall, resting his head back studying his cellmate. "You and I are not that different my friend. While it may not make you feel better for what happened, I have my suspicions I was not the elf her mind was with that night."

"You're right," Fenris said low, "that does not make me feel better." He stood up and walked around the enclosed space, working out the circulation in his legs and resorting to his familiar habit of pacing.

Zevran stated the obvious, "you feel I took advantage of her."

Fenris stopped pacing and looked down at him. "Yes," he growled.

Zevran nodded, smiling. "Perhaps. As much as she took advantage of me too it seems. You have to know leaving her the way you did would upset her. I would happily point out you pushed her into my arms, but again I do not wish to die today."

"Then why say it," Fenris spat back as he resumed pacing.

"Because it is what you already feel," Zevran said matter of factly. "You do love to punish yourself my friend, but surely you had your reasons for leaving."

"I did," Fenris said finally sitting back down crossing his legs. "But I wish now I hadn't."

"Ah regret, such a beautiful emotion on such a handsome face." Zevran stood and began checking the bars of the cage. "I have been in far better traps than this," Zevran said continuing his search. "It's just a matter of finding a weakness and using it."

"Like you did to Hawke," Fenris couldn't hold back.

"Tsk tsk, and I thought we were brothers now, or potential lovers," Zevran said unphased by the comment.

Fenris stood up and tried to help look for some flaw in the cages construction. "So you'll sleep with anyone then," he asked after some time.

"Surely you know how it is to be on the run as an elf and former slave," Zevran stated. "You do what you have to, and then eventually what you want to." He began pulling at the bars with no luck. "I have no doubt under different circumstances you and I would make quite a pair."

Fenris looked at the back of Zevrans head, then turned away before he was caught staring. "If you say so," he said as he too pulled on a few of the bars.

Zevran chuckled, his laugh echoing in the cave. "Do not dare me to try unless you are willing to accept the consequences."

* * *

"Hmm," Fenris muttered as he sat back down again, frustration building within from being caged once more at the hands of Danarius. "I wonder," he thought out loud, "how did you convince her to your bed? Your words alone?"

Zevran joined him on the floor, considering the current predicament and revealing the truth to Fenris. "Some words, yes," Zevran began. "Do you truly wish to know the details?"

Fenris eyed the elf before him. Imagining Hawke with him was disturbing; images came to mind that he immediately pushed away, but his curiosity was winning the internal war he waged within himself. His Hawke; strong, independent, willful, had he really broken her so much that she'd succumb to the arms of another so easily? "Tell me," he finally asked of Zevran, suddenly feeling the need to know.

"I told her of my story; a simple one if you will indulge me." Fenris nodded and Zevran continued. "My mother died giving birth to me, my first victim as it were. I was raised by the whores she ran with until the Crows took me in. I was taught the art of sex as well as death, since they both intertwine on most missions I was given. During that time I learned to enjoy the act of worshipping another body, embracing the beauty each individual holds, while remaining detached from love."

Fenris contemplated his words for a moment, and then stated, "you use them."

Zevran shook his head. "We use each other. For one night, or more depending on the situation, two people come together and use each other, filling some void within. Perhaps they need comfort, or a reminder that they are still alive, or simply wish to feel wanted for a moment. It is always consensual. I make them aware of my desires, and fulfill theirs as well. Mutually beneficial for both parties."

"And what void of Hawke's did you fill," Fenris growled, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

Zevran sighed. "I believe that is a conversation you should hold with her. I only know my desire was to remove the sadness in her eyes; she seemed like a bird with a broken wing longing to fly again." Zevran dared to ensnare the wolf before him. "My desire would be much the same were you and I to pass the time here in a more pleasurable way. I would find it a challenge to see if I could replace that darkness in your eyes with a mere second of ecstasy."

Fenris glared at him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at how close the assassin was to him. "So that was it," Fenris tried to turn the conversation back to he and Hawke, "you convinced her with your tale and then what, pounced on her?"

Zevran laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the cave walls. "I am no panther or cat my friend," he said smiling, "and I dare to advise you that she initiated by asking me how something like this would begin."

Fenris found himself curious as well. "And how would it," he asked before realizing the implication.

"As I told her," Zevran said softly, "starting is easy, the simplest act. All it takes is a kiss."

And before Fenris could react, Zevran was upon him. The shock of the assassin's lips on his startled him at first, Fenris never having been kissed by anyone other than Hawke. The feel of his mouth was different. It wasn't soft or sweet or tender. His lips were rough, dry from dehydration, and hinted of danger. Fenris felt the pressure of Zevrans mouth on his, and then his tongue attempting to pry into his. A hand made it's way to the back of Fenris' head, a bit harsh and demanding as Zevran pulled him closer. Teeth met his lower lip and then a tongue slipped into his mouth and Fenris never expected the reaction his body had.

The feel of the rugged tongue on his own, gliding gently from back to front, Fenris found himself wanting more. His mouth came alive with passion of his own and he finally returned the sensual kiss Zevran had given him. A hand came in contact with his jaw, callused fingers caressing up to his cheek, as dry lips became swollen and red from friction and teasing nibbles. Zevran's mouth was now warm and inviting, igniting feelings within Fenris he didn't think possible; he was enjoying this, and craving more. Their kiss became more intense, Fenris now running his tongue over Zevran's bottom lip. A battle for dominance began, and Zevran allowed Fenris to take the lead.

They both felt a stirring heat within their groins and demands for attention nearly overwhelmed them. Zevran pulled away slowly, releasing his hold on Fenris and sat back on his knees. "If you wish to continue this my friend, I believe it is time we remove remaining barriers between us."

Fenris watched as Zevran began removing his armor and clothing, revealing his muscles and tattoos beneath the garments. He admired the assassin as he freely discarded everything he was wearing, including his pants and underclothes. Fenris' eyes immediately went to the erect length protruding beneath Zevrans pelvis and was fascinated at the desires he felt within himself.

Fenris said nothing as he stood, Zevran helping him remove his clothing. As Zevran pulled the leggings down his muscular figure, he stopped to appreciate the hardness he found Fenris had as well. A small brush of his hand against it and Fenris nearly fell over from surprise. "Lay down," Zevran asked of him as Fenris watched him kneeling before him.

Fenris did as asked, laying on his back on top of the clothes they had just discarded. "At any point you wish me to stop, simply say so and it is done," Zevran advised him as his hands began admiring the flesh upon his chest. As if to show he was willing, Fenris grabbed Zevran and pulled him in for another kiss, the need to taste him again overwhelming.

Zevran did as commanded, invading his mouth once again with his tongue as a hand still lingered on his chest. He slowly moved his fingers outward and down towards his stomach, the feeling of anticipation building within the mouth upon his. As his fingers wrapped around Fenris' cock, the former slave tilted his head back with a soft moan at the sensation.

Zevran smiled as he began stroking Fenris, long deliberate pulls up and down as his hips began to move in time. Zevran moved his mouth down to Fenris' neck, kissing and licking the sweat that was beginning to surface. Each stroke brought another moan from his throat that Zevran could feel on his lips, the vibration tickling him. A trail of his tongue led from the neck to a nipple, another apparent sweet spot from the gasp that escaped his partners lips.

But it wasn't until Zevran wrapped his lips around Fenris' erection that both heard a sound they had never quite heard before. Fenris had no control over the sensation and instead of fighting it he gave into it, his moans now bordering screams of lust echoing against the cave walls. Zevran's hot wet mouth took in Fenris completely, tongue gliding before lips up and down his hard shaft.

Hand and mouth combined, Zevran continued to move as Fenris clawed the dirt beneath him. He knew he was close to climax already, the penetrating heat and movements of Zevrans tongue undoing any control he may have had. When he attempted to pull Zevran away in fear of exploding in his mouth, Zevran held his position firm, taking in all Fenris' body gave and encouraging more with his continued movement.

Fenris could do nothing as his body shook from pleasure and expulsion, jerking uncontrollably as he came. The elf below him never moved; instead he savored all that was offered and licked gently any lingering liquids. The feel of his tongue sent shivers through Fenris as the sensitive skin was now swollen from their actions. He rested his head back and kept his eyes closed, aftershocks still sending jolts to his body every few seconds.

Zevran allowed his fingers to trail down an inner thigh, admiring the lyrium markings as he studied them for the first time. A hand began caressing his hair and Zevran smiled. Fenris sat up, met Zevrans lips once more, as his own hand moved up Zevrans legs. Fenris noticed the new taste within Zevrans mouth, a saltier bitter mix that seemed to entice him even more. He devoured this new taste, plunging his tongue deep and hard, as his hand wrapped around Zevrans cock.

A shutter from Zevran showed Fenris he was doing it correctly, mimicking Zevrans earlier moves on him. The feel of the throbbing shaft in his hands felt oddly natural to Fenris, and he found he enjoyed watching signs of satisfaction in Zevrans eyes. A sudden thought came to mind of a better way to return the favor; he was certain he wouldn't be as skilled at oral as Zevran, but there was something he could offer the assassin in exchange. He pulled away from Zevran and lay back down, bringing Zevran down with him. Another few kisses, hand massaging the still hard cock, and then Fenris released him and turned onto his stomach.

Zevran admired the new view, running his hands along Fenris' back in massaging motions, working out the tensions in his muscles. When Fenris slowly got to his knees, Zevran's eyes widened. "This is not necessary," he began to say, curious why Fenris would offer such a thing to him.

"I...desire it," he replied quietly.

If possible Zevran grew even more hard at the thought of penetrating Fenris, and began working his hands further down Fenris' back to his rear. He first moistened a finger in his mouth and then gently inserted it into Fenris, slowly stretching the tightness of him for future accommodation. Fenris stiffened at first but then succumbed to the soothing way Zevran worked his finger, relaxing muscles almost one by one until Fenris seemed comfortable for another. Moistened the same as one, Zevran slipped in two fingers simultaneously, and Fenris felt himself grow hard again in anticipation.

Zevran prepared himself as best he could under the circumstances and then slowly pushed the head of his cock into Fenris. His body reacted again in resistance at first, but Zevrans slow knowledgeable motions made it tolerable. As if to distract from the initial uncomfortable feeling, Zevran reached around and began to stroke Fenris' cock again, working his hand up and down his shaft as he pushed a little further with each stroke. The double sensation of penetration and fondling had Fenris panting and groaning, and without realizing Zevran had already fully entered him.

Zevran kept a slow pace at first, allowing muscles to adjust to his size and Fenris to adjust to the new feeling as he pushed in and out of him. His strides matched his strokes and Zevran knew he wouldn't last long in the tight space. Fenris pushed back now, as if needing him further within him, and loud moans escaped his lips with every thrust behind him. Zevran felt himself get harder as Fenris did within his hand and knew the former slave was about to come again. He increased his speed, both in front and behind, closing his own eyes and leaning forward on to Fenris as he pushed faster and faster. He felt Fenris reach between his legs and begin to finish himself off, allowing Zevran to grab hold of Fenris' hips as he pushed harder and deeper. The tight feeling of Fenris around his hard cock and the pleasurable sound of his skin slapping into him was enough to send Zevran over the edge. He immediately withdrew and came as Fenris did, both lost in their own waves of pleasure jolting through their bodies.

They remained silent for a time, both allowing their breathing to become under control again, until Fenris sat up on his knees and turned his head back. Zevran took the opportunity to kiss him once more, seeing the satisfied glow within the forest green eyes. Zevran saw not only the ecstasy he had hoped for, but a hint of understanding as well.


End file.
